Cardcaptor Sakura: In college and living it up!
by turningjapanese7
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, a freshman at a local college has been writing to Syaoran for years, but hasn't seen him for a while. But then, she gets an unexpected visit and finds out he's joining her main class in college. Sparks fly betweeen the two from the moment


WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CONTAINED EXPLICIT SCENES WIOTH NUDITY, SEXUALLITY, SUBSTANCE ABUSE, AND COURSE LANGUAGE. VIEWER DECRETION IS ADVISED!

Author:…Sorry, I've always wanted to say that. --'

Chapter 1: Start Fresh

Tick…Tick…Buzzzzzzzzz…..

Sakura looked sleepily towards a pink clock beside a picture of her and her best friend Tomoyo. Her gaze finally focused on the hands steadily, and she realized she was late for class.

Sakura: screams "OHHHHHHH SHIT! NOT AGAIN!"

Kero, now aged with a messy beard, an overgrown afro and addicted to weed, lazily slid open the lid to his shoebox home and sat up on his maxi pad ultra which was his current mattress.

Kero: "He-eyy Sakura, what's happening girl. Haven't seen you for a while huh?"

Sakura: "Kero….are you stoned again? 'Cause we saw each other last night yknow?..."

Sakura pulled on a blue thong and put on a lacy blue bra to match. The bra fit nicely and her breasts settled quite well in their DD (natural) cup.

Author's note: Yes, everyone has grown up quite a bit…some more than others as you can see. . '

Kero: lighting a doobie "Eh! Respect my authority, biotch. You know I made you. You know it's true!"

Sakura threw a random soda can in Kero's direction and it hit him straight on in the face. He grabbed it after coming back to reality and noticed it was a coke cola can.

Kero: "Ehhh! Fuck man, I love this shit! I used to get high off this baby like 200 years ago yknow!"

Sakura: frustrated "Kero…you're an idiot…they don't make it with cocaine anymore you ASS MUNCH!"

Kero: gives Sakura a nasty look "Well, what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Sakura nods her head in a pitiful way and turns to put on her school uniform while Kero comforts his pop can in the mean time…

Kero: stroking pop can, holding it close "Don't worry babe, we're gonna have some fun tonight eh? Oh her? Don't worry 'bout her girl. She's just mad because she hasn't been able to get laid in 2 days."

Sakura put on her shoes, grabbed her bag and headed out of the room after doing her hair and make up.

Kero: after Sakura is gone "Fuckers".

Sakura quickly rushes towards her classroom with her breasts bouncing uncontrollably all over the place even while wearing her bra tightly against her skin. She turns the corner of the long, wide hallway and bumps into her old crush, Yukito. Sakura falls down with a thud, her breasts pushing into her chest because of gravity and the sheer size of them.

Yukito: "Sa—Sakura? Is that really you?"

Sakura: "Yukito! I didn't know you went to this college! What are you studying? It's so great to see you! How have you been, Yukito!"

Yukito stares at Sakura's uncovered blue underwear, blushes and turns his head away just to be polite. Sakura notices him looking downwards, looks for herself and sees she is sitting on the floor with her legs spread apart for all to see a bit too much.

Sakura: pulling her skirt over the panties "Kyaaaa!"

Yukito smiles and turns towards her again, holding out his hand to help her up off the dirty floor.

Yukito: "Don't worry Sakura, I'm not into girls…never have been actually. smiles a very gay smile I only have the hots for someone you are very close to actually…

Sakura: oblivious and confused "Heee…? Who is it? What happened? You're gay…?

Yukito: sweat drops coming from head uh…yeah…..everyone knows, Sakura. I've been going out with your brother, Touya, since you were in 5th grade!

Sakura's face  OO' …………….

Sakura: "Holy dumb fuck I am such an ass-clown!"

Yukito: moves away from Sakura slowly and carefully Well…haha um, well, Sakura, I'm late for class…um…see you around maybe? leaves

Sakura grabs her bag and continues to rush down the hall and flies up a set of stairs…boobs jiggling like they've never jiggled before. She turns to the first door on the right in the upper hall, opens it and apologizes to the teacher. She then sits comfortably in her desk with her huge tits resting firmly on the wooden desk, her cleavage reflecting on it's shininess. She looks out the window, daydreaming halfway into the class, thinking about her long lost love, Syaoran Li. She hasn't seen him in years but has continues to email him and send pictures over the internet.

Author's note: Yes…some of the pictures were probably pornographic nude ones of Sakura and the emails probably contained dirty stories as well, but hey! This is Cardcaptor Sakura all grown up with the sex scenes way up there on the list, along with drugs, partying, and swearing! Ohhh Yeahhh! . 3

Sakura sees a tall boy with dark brown hair and her school uniform walk towards the front gates of Ikateki Moroto College and enter. He walked up the pathway and was met by the school principle. They walked towards the office entrance and went through the sturdy old doors. Sakura put her head on the desk and rested for a while….

:…….Miss Kinomoto! It would be polite to stay awake at least to show good manners to this new student we have here!

Sakura rubbed her eyes lazily and attempted to listen to what the teacher had to say.

Mr. Tanaka: Yes, he has arrived just now and will be with us until further notice. Mr. Li, please do tell us a bit about yourself, hmm?

Syaoran: Yes. bows towards class My name is Syaoran Li and I come from Hong Ko---

At this, Sakura woke up and sit straight into her seat, listening intently and looking at her one and only and nothing else.

Syaoran: I am glad to be here with at least some of my old friends from elementary school.

Sakura noticed Syaoran looking in her direction. She blushed and looked to the side, noticing the only empty desk was beside her. Feeling a bit sick from all of the excitement, Sakura stood up and rushed past Syaoran and the class, calling back to tell Mr. Tanaka where she intended on going and why. Syaoran noticed that Sakura had huge breasts and had developed very nicely to his satisfaction. Just then, he noticed he was getting stiff in his pants. He told the teacher he had to really go to the bathroom due to a bladder infection he got over the holidays and quickly slid off into the hallway to hide his thoughts and what he was feeling inside his pants. He shut the door, looking to see if anyone was there, but all he saw was Sakura waltzing down the hallway away from him. Sakura dropped her pencil that she had in her jacket pocket and bent down to grab it. To Syaoran's advantage, he got a glimpse of Sakura's blue thong because her skirt was really short. She headed into the girl's bathroom. Syaoran couldn't take it anymore. He had wanted Sakura for so long and now was his chance to get her. Syaoran ran as fast as he could towards the girl's dormitory, nearly slipping when he stopped abruptly. He opened the door and grabbed the first thing he saw, which was of course, Sakura. He grabbed her left breast and held it firmly, rubbing it in circles while unbuttoning her shirt.

Sakura: "Ahh, Syaoran, what are you..uhh, what got you like,..mmn Syaoran.

Syaoran: "Sakura…it's been too long, I want you here and now! Right now!

Syaoran ripped open her shirt and pulled down her bra while licking her neck.

Sakura: moaning "Oh hmmm Syaoran…more…more."

Syaoran: "You like it huh? I'll give you a lot more if that's what you want, Sakura."

Sakura: blushing and breathing really hard "Uhhh oh…yes…please do it…"

Syaoran licked one of Sakura's nipples and noticed Sakura's head being thrown back in pure pleasure. She was trembling, but she loved it. Syaoran moved his hand down Sakura's hips and lifted her skirt and moved her panties aside. He inserted two fingers into her wetness and thrusted really hard inside her.

Sakura: gives a great loud moan "Ahhhh…. Mmmh ohhh.. uh….nnnnh…"

Sakura French kisses Shaoran and unzips his pants while he fingers her watering pussy. She notices he hard as a rock, and big too. Sakura pulls out Syaoran's huge dick and deep throats it all at once while cupping his warm balls. Syaoran moans and breathes heavily. Sakura jacks Syaoran off at his base while sucking the head of his cock and licking it while it's inside. Syaoran continues to play with Sakura's pussy and moves to her sensitive clit. She moans while he thrusts his cock inside her mouth. She deep throats it again, faster and harder. Syaoran thought it was unbelievable the way she gave him head.

Syaoran: "Uhm…Sakura…?"

Sakura: "Syaoran…mmmn please cum…on my breasts! I want to feel your cum, Syaoran!"

Sakura jacks Syaoran's fully erect dick licking the head and massaging the balls and quickly pulls out to be greeted with a cumshot on her tits. Syaoran moans and jacks himself off to get all of it on her.

Syaoran: "nnnhm uhhhhh…yeah…."

Sakura: breathing heavily and licking some cum near her lip "…..Syaoran….you're back….

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
